Dusty
A former friend of mine, who never heeded my warnings. He used to be ok back in the old day, now he's all but consumed by jackassery and pride. Facebook One evening, as I sipped a glass of Coke Zero, I noticed the lad had befriended everyone, even those he cared little for! Well, with a feeling of complete puzzlement, I asked him "Do you ever deny anyone as a friend?" Well, the prideful little twit replied with "No because I'm not an A-hole!" I raged, and with a fierce rancor I wrote my responce, calling him on his violation of the 6th deadly sin. After that he rarely spoke of it, only once as I told the story, did he pipe up. He said "I only say yes to FRIENDS." Showing the boy isn't just prideful, he's a liar too! Mediacs Room Debacle One mornin, as I rested my knees in the mediacs room, I noticed the boy was ripping my book cover with some needle-nosed pliers. When I noticed this I picked up a piece of a broken stool and warned him that if he didn't stop I'd throw it; he didn't stop. I threw the peice only lightly, hitting him between the 3rd and 4th rib. At that point I thought it was done, as he had stopped ripping my book cover, little did I know he was a stubborn little prude. He picked up the peice and winged it back at me as hard as he could (although that's not very hard), the piece struck me squar in the solar plexis, and right after it did, the boy had the audacity to say "We're even." Again I raged, stating that he had started it and I had finished it, and that we were even, but no longer were. I picked up the piece and told him I was going to hit him with it, at which point he started to put up his hands and duck. I finally got my shot when he sat down, ping, right off the top of his head. The lad then picked up the piece, and aimed it at me. This made me even angrier, I leaned in and demanded he hit me; he was too much of a coward. I took the piece away from him and was done with it, though he tried to make me look like the foolish one, the others just laughed at him and said he was "Owned". When I left the room, however, the damn backstabber came up behind me and hit me with the leg of the broken stool, and ran away! Well, I was furious, and I eyed him as I walked into Gustin's room. When he was looking away I snagged Gustin's stapler, and right as I was about to slap that stapler right into the back of his head, and staple that damn helmet of hair to his head, I decided against it. I thought about it, and it was a cheap move; a Dusty move. Mistreatment of Ladies Though we're unsure of his sexuality, he does try hard to convince us of his heterosexuality. In doing this he says vile and outlandish things about ladies, when talking to some of them I have discovered he has said vile things TO them. The man has no chivalry, which I was I took it upon myself to reveal to them what he was saying. I trapped Dusty, I got him to talk about the gals in Runescape, and each and every thing he said I sent via screen shot to them. I've yet ta hear what came of it, but I hope he gets slapped! No one should ever be so boorish when speaking to or about a lady! Homosexuality Still to be determined, and though he denies it, he still acts and looks like a damn faerie! Hair Needs a damn haircut, his hair looks like a helmet! Narcissism He fits 5 of the 9 symptoms of Narcissism! Pathological Liar I don't know why he feels the need to lie, but he does about everything and anything! From lying about getting a member, to lying about what he did with a gal (which he should NEVER talk about because it's ungentlemanly!)